sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Αραβικής Αυτοκρατορίας
Ηγεμόνες Αραβικής Αυτοκρατορίας http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ thumb|250px|[[ .]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος ηγεμόνων Αραβίας. Κατάλογος Rashidun ("Righteously Guided") Accepted by Sunni Muslims as the first four pious and rightly guided rulers; most Shi'a Muslims believe that the first three were usurpers. *Abu Bakr- 632 - 634 *Umar - 634 - 644 *Uthman Ibn Affan - 644 - 656 *Ali - 656 - 661 Umayyads of Damascus *Muawiyah I - 661 - 680 *Yazid I - 680 - 683 *Muawiyah II - 683 - 684 *Marwan I - 684 - 685 *Abd al-Malik - 685 - 705 *Al-Walid I - 705 - 715 *Sulayman - 715 - 717 *Umar II - 717 - 720 (sometimes considered amongst the Rashidun, an honorific not used by Shia Muslims) *Yazid II - 720 - 724 *Hisham - 724 - 743 *Al-Walid II - 743 - 744 *Yazid III - 744 *Ibrahim - 744 *Marwan II - 744 - 750 Abbasids of Baghdad Baghdad *Abu'l Abbas As-Saffah - 750 - 754 *Al-Mansur - 754 - 775 *Al-Mahdi - 775 - 785 *Al-Hadi- 785 - 786 *Harun al-Rashid - 786 - 809 *Al-Amin - 809 - 813 *Al-Ma'mun - 813 - 833 *Al-Mu'tasim - 833 - 842 *Al-Wathiq - 842 - 847 *Al-Mutawakkil - 847 - 861 *Al-Muntasir - 861 - 862 *Al-Musta'in - 862 - 866 *Al-Mu'tazz - 866 - 869 *Al-Muhtadi - 869 - 870 *Al-Mu'tamid - 870 - 892 *Al-Mu'tadid - 892 - 902 *Al-Muktafi - 902 - 908 *Al-Muqtadir - 908 - 932 *Al-Qahir - 932 - 934 *Ar-Radi - 934 - 940 *Al-Muttaqi - 940 - 944 *Al-Mustakfi - 944 - 946 *Al-Muti - 946 - 974 *At-Ta'i - 974 - 991 *Al-Qadir - 991 - 1031 *Al-Qa'im - 1031 - 1075 *Al-Muqtadi - 1075 - 1094 *Al-Mustazhir - 1094 - 1118 *Al-Mustarshid - 1118 - 1135 *Ar-Rashid - 1135 - 1136 *Al-Muqtafi - 1136 - 1160 *Al-Mustanjid - 1160 - 1170 *Al-Mustadi - 1170 - 1180 *An-Nasir - 1180 - 1225 *Az-Zahir - 1225 - 1226 *Al-Mustansir - 1226 - 1242 *Al-Musta'sim - 1242 - 1258 (last Abbasid Caliph at Baghdad) (During the latter period of Abbasid rule, Muslim rulers began using other titles, such as Sultan). Fatimids of Cairo *Abū Muḥammad ˤAbdu l-Lāh (ˤUbaydu l-Lāh) al-Mahdī bi'llāh (910-934) founder Fatimid dynasty *Abū l-Qāsim Muḥammad al-Qā'im bi-Amr Allāh (934-946) *Abū Ṭāhir Ismā'il al-Manṣūr bi-llāh (946-953) *Abū Tamīm Ma'add al-Mu'izz li-Dīn Allāh (953-975) (Egypt is conquered during his reign). *Abū Manṣūr Nizār al-'Azīz bi-llāh (975-996) *Abū 'Alī al-Manṣūr al-Ḥākim bi-Amr Allāh (996-1021) *Abū'l-Ḥasan 'Alī al-Ẓāhir li-I'zāz Dīn Allāh (1021-1036) *Abū Tamīm Ma'add al-Mustanṣir bi-llāh (1036-1094) *al-Musta'lī bi-llāh (1094-1101) Quarrels over his succession led to the Nizari split. *al-Āmir bi-Aḥkām Allāh (1101-1130) (The Fatimid rulers of Egypt after him are not recognized as Imams by Mustaali Taiyabi Ismailis). *'Abd al-Majīd al-Ḥāfiẓ (1130-1149) *al-Ẓāfir (1149-1154) *al-Fā'iz (1154-1160) *al-'Āḍid (1160-1171) Umayyads (Rahmanid branch) of Córdoba (Not universally accepted; actual authority confined to Spain and parts of Morocco) *Abd-ar-rahman III, as caliph, 929-961 *Al-Hakam II, 961-976 *Hisham II, 976-1008 *Mohammed II, 1008-1009 *Suleiman, 1009-1010 *Hisham II, restored, 1010-1012 *Suleiman, restored, 1012-1017 *Abd-ar-Rahman IV, 1021-1022 *Abd-ar-Rahman V, 1022-1023 *Muhammad III, 1023-1024 *Hisham III, 1027-1031 Almohads of Spain and Morocco (Not widely accepted) *Abd al-Mu'min 1145-1163 *Abu Ya'qub Yusuf I 1163-1184 *Abu Yusuf Ya'qub al-Mansur 1184-1199 *Muhammad an-Nasir 1199-1213 *Abu Ya'qub Yusuf II 1213-1224 *Abd al-Wahid I 1224 *Abdallah 1224-1227 *Yahya 1227-1235 *Idris I 1227-1232 *Abdul-Wahid II 1232-1242 *Ali 1242-1248 *Umar 1248-1266 *Idris II 1266-1269 Abbasid branch of Cairo (The Cairo Abbasids were largely ceremonial Caliphs under the patronage of the Mamluk Sultanate) *Al-Mustansir II - 1261 - 1262 *Al-Hakim I - 1262 - 1302 *Al-Mustakfi I - 1302 - 1340 *Al-Hakim II - 1341 - 1352 *Al-Mu'tadid I - 1352 - 1362 *Al-Mutawakkil I - 1362 - 1383 *Al-Wathiq II - 1383 - 1386 *Al-Mu'tasim - 1386 - 1389 *Al-Mutawakkil I (restored) - 1389 - 1406 *Al-Musta'in - 1406 - 1414 *Al-Mu'tadid II - 1414 - 1441 *Al-Mustakfi II - 1441 - 1451 *Al-Qa'im - 1451 - 1455 *Al-Mustanjid - 1455 - 1479 *Al-Mutawakkil II - 1479 - 1497 *Al-Mustamsik - 1497 - 1508 *Al-Mutawakkil III - 1508 - 1517 (surrendered the title to Selim I, below) Sultans of the Ottoman Empire Originally the secular, conquering dynasty was just entitled Sultan, soon it started accumulating titles assumed from subjected peoples. *Mehmed (Muhammed) II (the Conqueror of Constantinople, afterwards Istanbul) - 1451 - 1481 (actively used numerous titles such as of Caliph and Caesar) *Beyazid II - 1481 - 1512 *Selim I - 1512 - 1520 (induced al-Mutawakkil III to formally surrender the Caliphate after defeating the Mamluk Sultanate in 1517; actively used the title) *Suleiman the Magnificent - 1520 - 1566 *Selim II - 1566 - 1574 *Murad III - 1574 - 1595 *Mehmed(Muhammed) III - 1595 - 1603 *Ahmed I - 1603 - 1617 *Mustafa I (First Reign) - 1617 - 1618 *Osman II - 1618 - 1622 *Mustafa I (Second Reign) - 1622 - 1623 *Murad IV - 1623 - 1640 *Ibrahim I - 1640 - 1648 *Mehmed (Muhammed) IV - 1648 - 1687 *Suleiman II - 1687 - 1691 *Ahmed II - 1691 - 1695 *Mustafa II - 1695 - 1703 *Ahmed III - 1703 - 1730 *Mahmud I - 1730 - 1754 *Osman III - 1754 - 1757 *Mustafa III - 1757 - 1774 *Abd-ul-Hamid I - 1774 - 1789 *Selim III - 1789 - 1807 *Mustafa IV - 1807 - 1808 *Mahmud II - 1808 - 1839 *Abd-ul-Mejid I - 1839 - 1861 *Abd-ul-Aziz - 1861 - 1876 *Murad V - 1876 *Abd-ul-Hamid II - 1876 - 1909 (actively used title of Caliph) From 1908 onwards the Ottoman Sultan was considered the equivalent of a constitutional monarch without executive powers, with parliament consisting of chosen representatives. *Mehmed (Muhammed) V - 1909 - 1918 *Mehmed (Muhammed) VI - 1918 - 1922 Republic of Turkey *Abdul Mejid II - 1922 - 1924 (ceremonial Caliph under the patronage of the Republic of Turkey and its President Gazi Mustafa Kemal Pasha) The Office of the Caliphate was transferred to the Turkish Grand National Assembly which dissolved the office on March 3 1924, in keeping with the policies of secularism that were adopted in the early years of the Republic of Turkey. The current pretender to the Imperial House of Osman is Prince Shehzade Ertugrul Osman Efendi Hazretleri, Prince of the Ottoman Empire and 43rd Head of the Imperial House of Osman. Sharifan house in (now Saudi) Arabia A last attempt at restoring the caliphal office and style with ecumenical recognition was made by al-Husayn ibn `Ali al-Hashimi, King of al-Hijaz and Sharif of Mecca, who assumed both 11 March 1924 and held them until his passing the kingship to his son `Ali ibn al-Husayn al-Hashimi, who did not adopt the khalifal office and style. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αραβία *Άραβες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Αραβικής Αυτοκρατορίας